Technical Field
The present disclosures relate to an image reading apparatus.
Related Art
There has been known an original reading device configured to automatically detect a size of an original placed on an original table of an original reading apparatus.
An example of such a conventional original reading apparatus has a point light source array provided with multiple point light sources which are linearly arranged in a main scanning direction and an image sensor linearly extending in the main scanning direction. The conventional original reading apparatus causes the pint light source to emit light toward the original placed on the original table, and then receives the reflected light from the original by the image sensor. With this configuration, the original reading apparatus detects presence/absence of the original in the main scanning direction, thereby executing an original size detecting process.
The conventional original reading apparatus is generally provided with a pressure plate, which is configured to move with respect to the original reading apparatus and have a closing state where the pressure plate covers an upper face of the original table, and an opening state where the pressure plate exposes the upper face of the original table. In response to detection of the opening state of the pressure plate, the original reading apparatus moves a carriage which mounts the point light source array from a hope position (i.e., a standby position) to an original reading position. Thereafter, in response to detection of the closing state of the pressure plate, the original reading apparatus lights up the point light source array, and executes an original size determining process by moving the carriage from the original reading position to the home position with detecting presence/absence of the original in the main scanning direction.
After having determined the original size, the original reading apparatus puts out the pint light source array, stops the carriage at the home position, and waits for an input operation to input an instruction to execute reading of the original.